Mau Lagi Dunk!
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: "Gomen, Nami" ucap Luffy membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "untuk ciuman itu dan..." Luffy menatap Nami. Ciuman? Dia tau itu namanya ciuman. Aku pikir dia tak tau namanya apa yang dia lakukan. Batin Nami. Namun Nami masih diam. "pelukan itu"
1. Chapter 1

Salam Kenal...

"Oda Sensei, mohon maaf izin pake tokoh one piecenya..." memohon izin sembari membungkukkan badan.

BRAAAKKK!

Suara pintu dibanting itu membuat seisi ruangan yang sedang hikmat menyantap makanan mereka menatap Luffy marah.

Yah, pelaku si tukang banting sembarangan itu siapa lagi kalo bukan 'SI BODOH LUFFY' batin semuanya.

"Luffy..." teriak Nami Kesal.

Luffy yang diteriaki tak menyahut dia Cuma memasang tampang BODOHNYA yang tak pernah berubah.

Namun seketika raut wajah Luffy yang kini sedang memandang Nami jadi berubah. Wajah Polosnya makin terlihat Lucu, Sedikit senyum tersungging. Tapi tatapannya serius.

Semua mata tertuju pada si Kapten.

"Nami..." ucap Luffy agak keras.

Makin serius Luffy menatap Nami.

"Aku Mau..." Lanjut Luffy, tapi dengan ucapan yang sedikit ragu. Dia memandang sekeliling. 'ngapain nih pada liatin aku seperti itu' batin Luffy.

_Dasar Luffy yang tak tau apa yang ia lakukan tadi telah mengundang semua perhatian padanya apalagi saat dia mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bikin semua yang ada disana jadi... curiga.._

Nami menatap Luffy tajam. Hhhh. Desah Nami dalam hati. 'Jangan sampai dia mengatakan hal-hal yang makin membuat dia terlihat makin BODOH'.

"Hm..." Luffy menggantung ucapannya. Menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "kenapa kalian semua melihatku".

Semua terbelalak. Usop melihat tingkah Luffy sejak tadi sembari menggigit daging yang ada di piringnya jadi sewot.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BIKIN KITA SEMUA MEMANDANG ANEH KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMANG ANEH SEPERTI DIRIMU ITU" teriak Usop kesal.

"Argh... Kalian menguping aja" keluh Luffy.

"KAMI TIDAK MENGUPING, BAKA. JELAS-JELAS KAULAH YANG BICARA KERAS DISINI" Teriak semua yang ada diruangan itu minus Nami dan Robin.

PLETAAAAKKK...

Sendok sayur mendarat dikepala Luffy. Cowok itu terkapar dengan suksesnya dilantai.

Nami sang pelaku melotot kearah Luffy dengan sendok sayur di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang.

Luffy berusaha berdiri. Di kepalanya kini telah nangkring mahkota bertingkat tiga akibat benturan keras sendok sayur yang nami gunakan tadi.

"Kenapa Kau memukulku?" tanya Luffy sedih dengan mulut manyun.

Nami sedikit merasa menyesal dengan perlakuan kasarnya pada sang Kapten itu.

"Habis kamunya kenapa tiba-tiba datang membuat kerusuhan dan teriak-teriak ga jelas gitu" ucap Nami agak melunak.

Nami menatap Luffy. Luffy yang diam mendengar ucapan Nami tersenyum kecil. DEG.. 'ya ampun, senyum itu' Nami terpana dengan senyuman Luffy yang polos. 'tak ada yang menandingi senyuman yang termanis itu di dunia ini' batin Nami. Seketika Nami merasakan hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Luffy masih diam. Semua yang tadi memperhatikan Navigator dan Kapten mereka itu melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka. Tak menghiraukan lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orang itu. 'sudah biasa keadaan ini' batin mereka bersamaan.

Robin melirik sang Kapten. Ada yang menarik yang pasti mau di ucapkan oleh sang Kapten. Zoro yang melihat gelagat Robin mendekati cewek itu.

"sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan, Robin" ucap zoro yang duduk disamping Robin dan mencomot roti yang ada dipiring Chopper.

Chopper langsung histeris. "MANA ROTIKU" celigak celinguk mencari sang roti yang sudah sukses berada di mulut zoro.

"ZO..RO... mengapa kau ambil rotiku" teriak Chopper. "Kembalikan...!" dengan emosi yang meledak Chopper menarik roti yang separuh berada di mulut Zoro dan separuh diluarnya itu. Terjadi saling tarik menarik antara zoro dan chopper.

Usop yang kasian melihat Chopper 'aku bantu kau Chopper karena kau terlalu kecil untuk melawan sang pendekar pedang yang berdarah dingin itu' batin Usop.

Terjadilah tarik menarik roti yang dilakoni oleh Chopper cs Usop VS Zoro. Yang lain Cuma cuek melihat kejadian kedua yang lebih biasa dari kejadian Nami dan Luffy.

Keadaan Ruang Makan makin semarak, akh... entahlah ini disebut semarak atau malah seperti kacau balau.

Sungguh suasana yang aneh yang ada disana.

Robin dan Franky yang dengan cueknya masih menikmati makanannya.

Sanji yang berada didapur sedang membuatkan teh untuk teman-temannya.

Usop yang sedang menarik kaki Chopper yang tangannya menarik roti yang ada di mulut Zoro, Zoro pun sedang berusaha tetap mempertahankan roti yang sudah setengah dimulutnya.

Luffy dan Nami yang entah sedang apa. Lho? Bukannya Nami dan Luffy sedang...

Nami memandang Luffy yang lagi-lagi diam. 'nih anak mau ngomong apa coba? Dari tadi ga ngomong lagi' batin Nami. Tiba-tiba timbul kekhawatiran dalam pikiran Nami. 'jangan-jangan?'

Nami teringat beberapa malam yang lalu. Dia dan Luffy. Seketika wajahnya sudah menjadi merah semerah buat tomat yang paling matang mengingat akan hal itu.

"Nami..." teriak Luffy lagi. Mengagetkan Nami yang sedang melamun menerawang jauh.

Nami melotot pada Luffy.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN, BAKA? DARI TADI KAU CUMA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SAJA" Nami memekik ditelinga Luffy. Luffy langsung mengidap penyakit tiba-tiba-budek-gara-gara-suara-cemprengmu-nami.

Luffy hanya menatap Nami. 'lagi-lagi kau pasang tampang innocent gitu' batin Nami menyesali. Sungguh tak bisa menahan gejolak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. 'plis, luffy! Jangan pasang tampang begitu. Aku makin ga kuat liatnya. Membuat aku jadi makin tak berdaya'

Nami yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya itu balas menatap Luffy.

"Aku mau itu lagi dari kamu...Aku suka kau melakukan itu padaku" ucap Luffy akhirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Luffy tertunduk.

"Eeehhh?" Nami kaget dengan ucapan Luffy. Walau pelan ia pasti tau bahwa semua diruangan ini pasti mendengar ucapan Luffy. Terbukti karena Robin dan Franky yang asyik makan serta Usop, Chopper dan Zoro yang sedang berebut roti tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luffy juga Nami.

"apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Nami seolah tak jelas mendengar ucapan Luffy barusan.

"Waktu itu kau melakukan itu padaku, aku mau lagi dong! Soalnya aku jadi ..."

Belum selesai Luffy bicara. Mulutnya sudah dibekap tangan Nami. Tubuhnya diseret Nami keluar dari ruang makan.

_Memang Bukan Luffy namanya kalo tidak membuat semua orang curiga, khawatir dan was-was dengan semua tingkah dan ucapannya yang..._

'sudah kuduga dia ini memang bodoh' batin Nami yang sedang berjalan melotot kesal, sambil menyeret tubuh Luffy menuju ke kamarnya. Ga peduli pada kaki Luffy yang berkali-kali menyenggol benda atau memanjang karena nyangkut.

~Lanjut Nanti Yach~

Mohon Reviewnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Salam Kembali~

"Maaf Oda-Sensei, izin pinjem lagi nama-nama tokoh One Piecenya ya! Habis Aku cinta banget sama Luffy-Sama" membungkukkan tubuh sembari muka merah merona. _Mau dunk jadi Nami yang selalu dekat dengan Luffy ku *dijitak Nami_

~Sampai dikamar Nami~

Nami melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Luffy. Membiarkan tubuh itu tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

"Hhhh..." Nami menghela nafas, ia beranjak ke bangku disamping tempat tidurnya. Menatap sang kapten yang masih tengkurap dilantai itu. 'Luffy ini' Nami menghela nafas lagi. 'apakah dia itu ga bisa sekali aja ga buat orang was-was. Selalu saja berulah'

"Luffy" panggil nami lembut. "Nah, Apa yang ingin kau katakan. Cepat ucapkan sekarang"

Luffy tak bergerak. Nami menunggu. Masih menunggu apa yang ingin Luffy katakan.

'kenapa dia diam, malah tak bergerak. Apa dia tak mendengarkan ucapanku'

Nami mendekati Luffy. 'jangan jangan...'

Diangkatnya kepala sang kapten.

Ternyata.

"BANGUN BAKA!" PLETAAAAKK...

Nami menjontos kepala sang kapten. Luffy tak bergeming.

BAG BUG... BAG BUG... BAG BUG...

Nami menghajar Luffy. Tapi sama sekali tak ada reaksi. Nami menjadi cemas.

'ya ampun. Kenapa dia tak bangun juga'

Nami menghampiri sang kapten yang mendarat diatas tempat tidur Nami dengan kepala diatas kasur tapi badan dan kakinya ditembok. Sungguh posisi yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Nami berada tepat diatas kepala sang kapten, menatapnya.

'dia ini tidur atau pingsan' ucap nami makin khawatir.

Luffy yang polos walau wajahnya terlihat lebam karena hajaran Nami tadi, tak juga membuka mata. Seketika Nami sadar. 'ya ampun, tak ada nafasnya'

Nami makin panik yang tak mendengar helaan nafas sekdikitpun dari sang kapten.

Nami membetulkan posisi Luffy, tubuh itu kini telah terbaring manis ditempat tidur Nami.

"Luffy..." Nami menepuk-nepuk wajah Luffy pelan. Tak juga ada reaksi.

'Aduuuh... aku harus bagaimana' pekik Nami putus asa. Dia mondar-mandir resah.

'Nafas buatan. Ah iya, aku harus memberinya nafas. Mungkin tadi dia kehabisan nafas saat aku tutup mulutnya' ide Nami ini, membuat wajahnya memerah sendiri.

_Berarti mulut Nami harus menyentuh mulut Luffy lagi? Sungguh tak dapat diduga._

Nami pelan pelan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luffy. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Walaupun ini cuma memberikan nafas buatan pada Luffy yang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tetap saja membuat Nami malu.

Wajahnya makin dekat dan ia melihat bibir Luffy, di bukanya mulut sang kapten. Segera ia beri nafas buatan.

Tak ada reaksi juga. Makin paniklah Nami. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram bibir Nami yang menempel di bibir Luffy itu. Ya... Luffy kini merapatkan kedua bibirnya mengapit bibir Nami. Nami Kaget.

Tapi jepitan bibir Luffy yang begitu kuat menghentikan usahanya untuk bebas dari Luffy. Tenaga Nami yang kalah kuat kini menyerah. Nami menutup kedua matanya. Pasrah sudah.

Kedua tangan Luffy memeluk pinggang nami dan membawa tubuh cewek itu tepat diatas tubuhnya.

Rambut oranye nami yang panjang menutupi wajah Luffy.

Nami yang mulai kehabisan nafas yang melepaskan ciuman mereka duluan. Wajahnya sudah begitu merah. Lebih merah dari tomat yang baru saja direbus.

Nami duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Menatap dan memandang wajah sang kapten.

Luffy tersenyum.

'dia ini pasti bersandiwara, sok polos tapi ternyata...'

"ini yang ternyata kau minta dariku?"

Luffy nyengir.

PLETAKKKK!

Jitakan kembali mendarat dikepala Luffy yang kini sudah duduk manis diatas tempat tidur.

"BISA BISANYA KAU BERBUAT SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU, MEMBUATKU CEMAS SAJA" teriak Nami kearah Luffy.

Luffy diam.

Wah ternyata masih mau lanjut lagi,,,

Maaf yach minna...

Mohon reviewnya kembali

Salam Fairing LuNa Sejati LuNamiJu


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer**: Eichiro Oda tetap pemilik One Piece, saya adalah orang yang ga tau diri pake nama pemeran One Piece. Semoga Oda Sensei tidak menuntut saya

*memohon-sembari-berlutut-dan-menyatukan-kedua-tangan

**Balas Review**:

To~ Neyta Minaira ~ Arigatou gozaimasu, semoga chapter 2 ini ga banyak salah penulisan ya. Aku seneng klo cerita ini disukai. Mohon dukungannya :D

*membungkuk-sembari-meletakkan-tangankanan-didadakiri

To~ Ryuu~ Arigatou, memang cerita ini simple. Semoga kau suka ;-)

To~ Widy~ Chapter 2 udah di Update, tapi maaf ya ga bisa kilat. Diusahakan secepatnya update chapter yang lain. Masih ngikutin cerita ini kan?

To~ NamikazeNoah ~ Arigatou, aku juga suka cerita-cerita dari NamikazeNoah. Kita sama-sama Love LuNa ya?

To~ vaneela ~ udah dilanjut, semoga menikmati bacaan ini. Masih mengikuti kah?

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

"BISA BISANYA KAU BERBUAT SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU, MEMBUATKU CEMAS SAJA" teriak Nami kearah Luffy.

Luffy diam.

Flashback On... ►

Sanji sang koki berjalan menuju dapur kapal, pagi ini dia akan memasak menu sarapan spesial untuk nakamanya.

'_aku harus mempersiapkan yang spesial untuk Nami dan Robin_' batin Sanji.

Pelan-pelan diputarnya knop pintu dan terbukalah pintu itu. Namun saat pintu itu telah terbuka dia kaget melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja makan dan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan tersebut.

Dengan khawatir dia langsung berlari menuju lemari penyimpanan daging dan makanan lainnya di dapur itu.

'_Baka bodoh ini, jangan sampai dia menghabiskan pasokan makanan lagi_'

Namun apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur... semua yang ada di dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan telah ludes tak tersisa.

"LU..FFY..." teriak Sanji marah.

Kaki sang koki pun melayang dan menghantam kepala sang kapten yang tengah tidur kekenyangan karena menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di dapur. Tendangan itu begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan meja yang tadi menopang kepala Luffy. Luffy yang terkena hantaman kaki Sanji langsung bangun, namun dengan bodohnya dia kaget karena di depannya melihat meja makan yang telah hancur.

Luffy terbelalak.

"Sanji... ada apa ini?" tanyanya innocent.

Luffy menatap Sanji yang terlihat menyeramkan dan bergantian menatap kepingan meja makan itu.

"Sanji, kenapa kau hancurkan meja makan itu" tanya Luffy lagi masih tak mengerti kenapa Sanji menghancurkan meja makan.

Sanji yang sedari tadi menatap dengan sangar sang kapten makin terbakar amarah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan kedua telinga dan kedua lubang hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan asap. Persis banteng yang marah dan siap menyerang sang lawan.

"BAKA... KENAPA KAU HABISKAN MAKANAN YANG ADA DILEMARI ITU?" Sanji dengan marah menunjuk lemari yang ada disudut dapur.

Luffy yang masih bengong mengikuti arah telunjuk Sanji. Seketika ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia sweetdrop. Keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Benar-benar takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya karena ulahnya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mencuri dan menghabiskan makanan yang ada di kapal. Karena perbuatannya itulah berkali-kali dia selalu babak belur terkena hajaran dari kaki sang koki. Berkali-kali pula ia sering tersangkut dimanapun karena Sanji melemparnya sembarangan keluar dari dapur. Dia makin bergidik mengingat hal itu, tapi kenapa dia tak kapok juga...? memang dasar Luffy.

Sanji melihat gelagat dan wajah panik sang kapten. '_Apa boleh buat_' batinnya.

"Luffy... kau itu..." Sanji memotong kalimatnya. Luffy yang ketakutan masih diam. Sanji yang kini sudah mulai mengontrol emosi sedang menyalakan rokok yang ada digigitannya. Menghisap rokoknya dengan perlahan. Dan menghembuskannya ke udara.

"itu, persediaan makanan kita yang terakhir. Dan kau menghabiskannya tak bersisa. Dan karena dirimu yang telah menghabiskan makanan itu, Nami dan Robin jadi tak mendapatkan sarapan spesial mereka yang ingin aku buat" Sanji menggantung lagi kalimatnya.

"percuma saja menyuruhmu memancing untuk mendapatkan makanan hari ini, kau selalu mencuri dan menghabiskannya lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Luffy" kali ini Sanji menatap Luffy dengan seringaian yang makin membuat Luffy merinding. Luffy sampai menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

30 menit kemudian.

"San..ji, lepaskanlah aku" teriak Luffy yang terikat ditiang kapal.

Sanji yang sedang memberikan segelas kopi kepada Robin tak menggubris teriakan Luffy.

"ini Kopinya Robin-chwan" Sanji meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja yang ada di depan Robin.

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau terlalu kejam kepada kapten"

"ini pelajaran untuk si bodoh itu, dan hari ini dia tak akan mendapatkan makanannya"

"fufufu... kau sadis juga" ucap Robin tertawa kecil sembari menyeruput kopinya.

"untuk si bodoh itu iya, tapi kalau untukmu tentu aku takkan tega untuk berbuat sesadis itu, Robin-chwan"

"Sanji... aku mau segelas orange juice" teriak Nami dari ruangannya.

"segera datang, Nami-chan." Sanji dengan cepat meninggalkan Robin dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan sang navigator itu.

"robin..."teriak Luffy setelah kepergian Sanji. Ini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan makanan atau sekedar minuman dari nakama-nakamanya yang lain.

"ya kapten" sahut Robin tanpa menoleh kearah Luffy yang masih asyik membaca buku yang ada ditangannya.

"aku haus sekali Robin, bolehkan aku meminum apa yang kau minum itu" Luffy memajukan bibirnya menunjuk cangkir kopi diatas meja.

"oh...tentu boleh kapten, minumlah kalau kau mau" tawar Robin.

Mendengar ucapan Robin, Luffy yang haus memanjangkan tangannya yang terikat dan berusaha menggapai cangkir kopi. Namun karena ikatan yang Sanji buat benar-benar kuat, Luffy tak mampu memanjangkan tangannya lebih jauh untuk mengambilnya. Robin sekilas melirik tangan yang memanjang yang tak berhasil menggapai tempatnya langsung membantu. Seketika puluhan tangan tumbuh dilantai kapal dan memindahkan cangkir kopi itu secara estapet menuju tempat Luffy terikat. Cangkir kopi itu berada tepat didepan wajah sang kapten.

"silahkan diminum kopinya, senchou" ucap Robin tetap fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

Luffy meminum kopi yang berada ditangan Robin yang tepat di depannya. Menyeruput dengan habis isi cangkir itu.

"Uhhh... Lega" cangkir yang telah kosong itu ditarik lagi oleh tangan robin yang masih berada di lantai-lantai kapal. "Arigatou, Robin"

"fufufu...terima kasih kembali, senchou" Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

satu menit kemudian

"LAAAPAAAR..." teriakan Luffy membahana di udara.

Franky yang sedang membetulkan wiper diruang kerjanya mendengar teriakan Luffy hanya menghela nafas tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. begitupun Ussop yang biasanya selalu bermain dengan sang kapten kini lebih memilih membuat senjata baru, zoro seperti biasa tidur, brook yang sedang menciptakan lagu baru sedang menggunakan headsetnya dan tak mendengarkan teriakan Luffy, Robin yang sedang membaca buku tak jauh dari Luffy hanya menengok sebentar ke arah sang kapten. Choper memilih ngumpet di kamar karena sudah di peringatkan oleh Sanji bahwa dia tak boleh mendekati Luffy yang sedang kelaparan, bisa-bisa dia akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh Luffy. Sanji sendiri berada di dapur sedang mencuci perabotan masaknya mendengar teriakan Luffy hanya sesaat menghentikan kegiatannya lalu dilanjutkannya kembali. Nami yang sedang menggambarkan peta pulau terakhir yang mereka kunjungi menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar teriakan Luffy tadi.

'_akh... kasian sekali si bodoh itu_' batin Nami yang menatap jendela ruang kerjanya dan melihat sosok Luffy yang berada di tiang kapal.

Nami keluar dari ruang kerjanya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Akh Nami-san, kau ingin sarapanmu" ucap Sanji masih tetap mencuci dan menyadari gadis itu masuk ke dapur kapal.

"yo Sanji, aku lapar. Bisakah kau sediakan makanan untukku" Nami duduk di kursi makan.

Tak berapa lama Sanji membawakan sepiring makanan kearah Nami.

"Spagheti spesial east blue" ucap Sanji meletakkan piring itu dimeja dihadapan Nami.

"yo, arigatou Sanji-kun" ucap Nami meraih piring yang ada didepannya dan berdiri.

"ne, Nami-san..." kata-kata Sanji segera dipotong Nami. "aku ingin menikmati sarapanku diluar, sepertinya udara pagi ini masih sejuk kan Sanji-kun?"

Sanji terdiam menatap Nami sedikit heran. Jelas saja sekarang bukan lagi pagi yang sejuk tapi sudah memasuki siang yang sebentar lagi panasnya bisa membakar kulit putihnya. Dan tak biasanya Nami senang dengan panas matahari yang akan merusak kehalusan kulit gadis oranye itu. Nami tak ambil pusing apa yang Sanji pikirkan. tanpa menunggu kata-kata lagi keluar dari mulut sang koki, Nami dengan ringan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Luffy" teriak Nami. Gadis itu meletakkan piring berisi spagheti di bangku tiang kapal dan menengok keatas tiang, dimana sang kapten dengan malangnya terikat disana.

"yo, Nami. Kau sedang ap..?" ucapan Luffy tergantung saat ia melihat sepiring spagheti disamping Nami. Seketika perut Luffy kembali berbunyi yang kesekian kalinya. Ia begitu merasa kelaparan. '_Lezatnyaaaa..._' Luffy menjilati bibir atasnya. Begitu tergiurnya.

"aku sedang ingin menikmati sarapanku yang lezat ini, Luffy" Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya ingin menggoda Luffy yang sedang dihukum Sanji tak boleh makan hari ini dan diikat di tiang kapal.

"spagethi ini terlihat lezatkan, Luffy?" melirik sang kapten. "apakah kau ingin mencicipinya?... akh iya, aku lupa. Bukankah kau sedang dihukum tak boleh makan oleh Sanji. Jadi maafkan aku Luffy. aku tak dapat memberimu makanan ini. aku tak ingin Sanji juga menghukumku dengan tak membolehkan aku makan hari ini" Nami makin menyeringai melihat reaksi Luffy yang sweatdrop.

"datte yo Nami. Aku betul-betul merasa lemas sekali karena lapar. Bisakah kau beri aku sedikit makanan itu...!" pinta Luffy memohon.

"hm.. bagaimana ya...?" Nami mengambil piring yang ada di sampingnya. "porsi spagethi ini hanya sedikit, Luffy. apakah cukup untukku bila ku berikan untukmu yang tak mungkin hanya memakannya sedikit" ucap Nami lembut.

"ayolah, Nami..." bujuk Luffy dengan manja. Untuk saja ia tak berada di depan Nami. Bisa-bisa Nami akan cepat luluh dengan tatapan Luffy yang innocent itu.

"gomen ne Luffy, seperti aku tak akan memberikan spagethi ini..." Nami ternyata telah menyuapkan spagethi ke mulutnya. Mengunyah dan menelannya. "spagethi ini sangat lezat, jadi aku tak rela untuk membaginya padamu" ucap Nami dan menyuapkan spagethi ke mulutnya lagi.

Luffy hanya bengong. Kalah sudah. Namun ia masih penasaran. Di ulurkannya kepala menuju kebawah tempat dimana Nami berada.

"Uhuk uhuk..." Nami yang kaget melihat wajah Luffy yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

Plaak..

Tangannya yang memegang sumpit sukses mengenai kepala sang kapten. Benjolan kecil kini menghiasi kepala yang sedang memanjang itu.

"BAKA... KAU MENGAGETKANKU SAJA" teriak Nami didepan wajah Luffy.

"Ayolah Nami, beri aku satu suapan saja" ucap Luffy manja.

"baiklah... nih" dengan mulut manyun disodorkannya satu gulur spagethi pada sumpit ke mulut Luffy. nyam.. Luffy hampir melahap sekalian sumpit dan tangan Nami. Namun saat menatap wajah Nami yang mengeluarkan 'tatapan pembunuh' segera dikeluarkannya sumpit dan tangan Nami. Menelan spagethi tanpa mengunyahnya.

"yo, arigatou Nami" Luffy nyengir kuda.

Nami kembali mengambil spagethi dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Belum sampai spagethi itu masuk ke mulutnya. Nyam. Spagethi itu sukses masuk ke mulut Luffy. Nami melotot. "kenapa kepalamu masih disini? Dan kau mengambil spagethiku"

"shishishi..." Luffy hanya nyengir.

Satu suapan lagi yang gagal masuk ke mulut Nami. Dan sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Luffy. Nami mendengus kesal. Dilihatnya keadaan piring yang tersisa sedikit spagethi.

'_Dasar luffy baka, dia telah mengambil suapan spagethiku. Suapan teakhir ini tak boleh ia rampas lagi._' Batin Nami.

Suapan terakhir hendak ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Lagi-lagi sang kapten melahap sumpit spagethi yang sedang menuju ke mulut Nami. Sadar bahwa spagethi terakhirnya juga direbut Luffy. dengan cepat Nami langsung meraih dengan mulutnya, spagethi yang masih setengah berada diluar mulut Luffy.

Luffy kaget dengan apa yang Nami lakukan. Dan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya sedikit, ini menguntungkan buat Nami. Segera ia hisap spagethi yang berada di mulut Luffy.

Luffy tersadar. Ia hampir kehilangan spagethinya. (maksudnya spagethi yang ia rebut tadi). Ditutupnya mulutnya yang tadi terbuka.

Cuup. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersentuh bibir Nami. Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama kaget. Sama-sama melotot. Namun keduanya sama-sama tak ingin kehilangan spagethinya. Nami berpikir cepat, ia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Luffy. Tindakan Nami membuat Luffy membuka mulutnya sedikit namun bukan untuk menyerahkan spagethi yang ada di mulutnya pada Nami melainkan untuk mengunci bibir Nami yang berusaha terus menghisap spagethi yang ada di dalam mulut Luffy. sesaat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi bibir mereka bertaut dan saling menjepit.

Deg deg... '_sial kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini_' batin Nami.

'_wah bibir Nami terasa lebih manis, lezat dari spagethi ini, lebih lembut dan kenyal_' pikiran Luffy mulai ngeres.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya diam. Mungkin sama-sama mempertahankan spagethi yang masih berada di mulut mereka masing-masing. Atau keduanya sama-sama menikmati sensasi perpaduan bibir mereka.

'_sial, kenapa aku malah menyukai posisi dan keadaan seperti_' rutuk Nami menyadari bahwa ia sudah terhanyut.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, Nami sudah mengaku kalah. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dan menggigit spagethi yang ada di bibirnya. Ia menjauh dari wajah Luffy dan segera berdiri membelakangi Luffy berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Nami terdiam. Ia bingung mesti mengucapkan kata-kata apa.

█ End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer**: Eichiro Oda tetap pemilik One Piece

Sekali Lagi Saya Akan Berusaha Merebut One Piece Dari Tangan Oda Sensei

*ditimpuksepatuolehsatujutape nggemaronepiece

.

.

**Thankz For Reader (Arigatou Minna San)**

Neyta Minaira

Ryuu

Widy

NamikazeNoah

vaneela

Kina Echizen

kanginbrother

Hikaru Kisekine

Chuuu-Chan

.

**Balas Review**:

kanginbrother : wah... aku suka ceritamu yang Puasa dan Status, kocak abis.

Pengen deh bisa jadi penulis kocak gitu.

Hikaru Kisekine: yang ngeres bukan luffy, tapi autornya. Ga nahan buat Luffy dan Nami Jadian biar banyak adegan ehm ehm nya (author mulai mimisan ngebayangin yang ga ga)

vaneela : Hohoho... luffy suka rasa bibirnya Nami :D

yang author mau sih Cuma sama Nami doank, tapi kita liat aja nanti. Ditunggu aja ya :D

Chuuu-Chan : Gomen ne, ceritanya memang agak pendek. Masih sedikit susah curi-curi waktu buat bikin lanjutan fic ini

.

** Chapter 4 **

**.**

**.**

"..."

"..."

Nami dan Luffy sama-sama terdiam mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"akh... aku lupa belum sarapan" luffy melompat dari tempat tidur dan kini membelakangi Nami yang wajahnya masih merah padam. Nami yang sedikit kaget memalingkan wajahnya kekanan menatap jendela kamarnya. Luffy yang dikiranya akan segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan jatah sarapannya itu malah berdiri didepannya dengan masih membelakanginya.

"nami" panggil luffy dengan nada yang biasa. Namun laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya. Setetes keringat berada diujung pelipis kanannya. Takut-takut ia ingin mengungkapkan keinginannya itu kepada nami. takut dihajar lagi. Namun ia tak gentar, siapa tau nami mengabulkannya.

Nami yang menoleh dan menatap wajah sang kapten menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Curiga kalau-kalau...

**.**

**Nami POV**

"Nami" ucapan luffy itu membuatku menolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Namun seketika aku menyipitkan sebelah mataku curiga kepada sang kapten yang tampan ini. _Haah? Tampan. Apa tadi yang ada di otakku. Bisa-bisanya aku malah menyebutnya tampan. Bukankah dia ini bocah yang kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh juga ceroboh._

_Akh tidak... tidak..._

_Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang semua pemikiran yang bergelayur di otakku ini._

"Hm...Nami" suara merdu itu lagi-lagi memanggil namaku. _Ya ampun kenapa suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku. _

"aku ingin kau temani aku makan dagingku"

Aku terbelalak._ Makan dagingku? akh anak ini pasti maksudnya "temanin aku sarapan"_

"aku tak mau" ucapku secepatnya.

Seketika luffy langsung memegang kedua tanganku. Dengan wajah polosnya dia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku takut-takut.

"ayolah Nami" bujuknya dengan cengiran yang khas itu.

_Haduuuh... aku bisa mati berdiri nih jika terus berada di dekat luffy seperti ini. dan lagi kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan wajahku sudah panas, pasti tampilannya sudah berwarna merah. Jangan sampai bocah ini tau kalau detak jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kencangnya._

"Nami ayooolah te..."

BUAGH

Siiiiiiiiinnnng

Ucapan luffy terputus seiring sosoknya yang sudah melayang diudara setelah melewati jendela kamarku, karena tendanganku barusan. Tak bisa ku biarkan dia semakin lama membuatku tersiksa seperti itu.

"aduuuh..." aku berjalan menuju jendela itu. Melihat kemana sosok bocah "kapten tampan" itu.

Ku tongolkan kepalaku keluar jendela. Menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok Sanji ataupun si tukang tidur Zoro. tak terlihat satupun dari keduanya. Hanya sosok choper yang terlihat sedang menunggu tanaman obat-obatannya yang sedang dijemur.

"Choper cepat kau bangunkan zoro, luffy sedang terbang menuju laut" ucapku sembari menunjuk ke arah luffy yang melayang diudara keluar dari wilayah Sunny. Choper yang sedang berbaring segera bangun dan melihat arah yang kutunjuk.

Mungkin choper yang tadinya belum paham atau belum mendengar jelas ucapanku langsung histeris.

"Luuu..ffy..." teriak Choper histeris. Dia berlarian ke kanan dan ke kiri, berputar-putar.

"ZOOO...ROOO" teriakan Choper makin kencang dan sadar ia hanya berputar segera berlari menuju tiang utama sunny.

kudengar ucapan Choper yang berteriak kepada Zoro untuk menolong Luffy yang sudah tenggelam di laut.

Byurrrr.

Tak lama terdengar pula suara seorang menceburkan diri. Mungkin itu Zoro.

**End Nami POV**

.

.

"ZOOO...ROOO" teriak Choper tepat ditelinga Zoro yang tertidur dibangku tiang utama kapal. "Cepat kau selamatkan Luffy!" Choper ngos-ngosan karena berputar-putar panik tadi. Telunjuknya mengarah ke laut.

Zoro bangun dan mengucek matanya. "Hooooaaaam" menatap Choper yang berteriak tak jelas di telinga Zoro.

Byuuur. Terdengar suara sesuatu tercebur ke laut.

"dia...dia.. ter ce" belum selesai kalimat Choper. Zoro yang sudah hafal kejadian ini sudah beratus ataupun beribu kali terjadi pada "sang Kapten bodoh" itu. Zoro segera berlari dan melompat ke laut. Sebelum meneriakkan nama Luffy.

Buwaaaah... Zoro membuang nafasnya yang sejak tadi tertahan didalam laut. dilemparkannya tubuh Luffy.

"Choper" Zoro berteriak ke arah Choper yang berada di sisi kapal. Memberikan aba-aba untuk menangkap tubuh Luffy.

Dengan sigap Choper yang sudah berubah bentuk dan ukurannya yang cukup besar untuk menangkap tubuh Luffy. Terlihat Choper yang sedang melakukan pertolongan kepada Luffy. disana sudah ada pula sosok Usop, Franky, Brook dan Nami. Mereka terlihat cemas menatap Luffy yang terkulai dilantai kapal.

Zoro yang baru saja naik ke kapal hanya menatap Choper yang sedang memberi pertolongan pada Luffy.

Tangan besar choper yang ikut menjadi besar karena perubahan wujud tubuhnya terus menekan perut Luffy. berusaha mengeluarkan air yang termakan oleh manusia karet itu.

Sesaat semua kru nampak makin khawatir. Sudah hampir 10 menit waktu yang diberikan untuk pertolongan pertama yang di lakukan Choper, namun Luffy tak juga sadarkan diri atau setidaknya mengeluarkan sedikit air dari mulutnya.

"Lu-ffy.." teriak semuanya lemah.

Nami melangkah pelan makin mendekat, berjalan melewati Franky dan sedikit menyentuh pundak Usop dan juga melewati pria berhidung panjang dan penembak jitu kru Topi jerami. Nami berjongkok tepat disamping Choper, dan memberi isyarat pada Choper bahwa dirinya akan menggantikan tugas Choper. Choper yang bingung dan nampak sekali wajah rusa kutub itu pucat.

Nami tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sang dokter kapal, Nami yakin manusia karet yang tak lain adalah kapten kapal mereka pria yang kuat. Meskipun tak dipungkiri oleh Nami bahwa dirinya juga khawatir.

Nami mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Luffy sesaat setelah Choper bergerak mundur dan memberi ruang untuk Nami. dihembuskan nafasnya menghirup udara lebih banyak.

Tangan kanan Nami membuka mulut Luffy dan disentuhnya bibir Luffy dengan bibirnya.

"Na-mi" Semua terpaku menatap apa yang Nami lakukan.

Beberapa kali Nami mengambil nafas ke udara dan membaginya lagi kepada Luffy.

1 kali hembusan penuh keyakinan

2 kali hembusan makin yakin

3 kali hembusan mulai khawatir

4 kali hembusan mulai panik

5 kali hembusan frustasi

Nami semakin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Luffy, membenamkannya semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar Nami menggigit bibir bawah Luffy. darah keluar dari bekas gigitan Nami. Mengalir menuju dagu Luffy.

Kini Nami benar-benar frustasi. Dilepasnya bibir yang menempel di bibir dingin Luffy. diraihnya kepala Luffy dan didekapnya erat. Hatinya nelangsa, tak ingin kehilangan Luffy. "Luffy" ucapnya lirih. Tetesan air bening mengalir dari mata Nami. Dekapannya pada kepala Luffy pun mengerat.

Zoro, Usop, Choper, Franky, Brook ikut nelangsa memandang keadaan Nami, entah mengapa kini mereka malah mengkhawatirkan Nami bukannya Luffy.

Robin yang diam, namun wajahnya pucat segera menumbuhkan tangannya di tubuh Nami dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi gadis orange itu.

Sanji yang baru keluar dari ruang makan kaget melihat Nami yang tengah memeluk kepala Luffy. "Nami-chan ada a..?" suara Sanji terpotong karena Brook menyentuh bahunya. Sekilas diliriknya brook dan beralih lagi pada sosok Nami yang sudah duduk dengan posisi kedua lutut menyentuh lantai kapal dan sedang memeluk Luffy.

Hening sesaat.

Semua mata masih menatap Nami dan Luffy.

.

.

**Start Luffy POV**

Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi, mengapa aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Ada apa dengan mataku. Aku tidak buta kan? Tapi kenapa disini gelap semua.

Kuraba sekeliling, berusaha menggapai dan berharap ada sesuatu yang berada didekatku.

Tak satupun tergapai.

Tak satupun tersentuh.

Yah, pasti tak ada sesuatu pun disini.

Kini aku berlari panik. Jangan jangan... aku benar-benar buta

Huuuuaaaah, AKU TIDAK MAU BUTA

Pontang panting aku berlari.

Hei mana yang lain, teman-temanku. Kemana mereka?

Zoro.

Nami.

Usop.

Sanji.

Choper.

Robin.

Franky

Brook.

Dimana kalian..?

Aku terus berlari, mencari cahaya dan mencari teman-temanku.

Kurasakan sesuatu seperti membalut kepalaku. Hangat. dan hm... tercium wangi buah jeruk. Ini persis dengan wangi khas Nami. Navigatorku.

Aku mengenduskan hidungku keatas. Menyerap lebih dalam aroma yang begitu terasa enak. Mengikuti arah dimana asal aroma yang benar-benar memabukkanku.

.

Tak tau dari mana asalnya, seperti terseret badai. Tubuhku berputar mengikuti arah putaran yang kuyakini adalah pusaran angin topan. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati hembusan angin ini.

.

.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Namun aku masih merasakan aroma jeruk yang tadi tercium oleh indera penciumanku. Aku menyesap makin dalam aroma itu kembali. Kini aroma itu terasa amat dekat dan tepat berada dipenciumanku.

Sesuatu yang lembut terasa menempel pada kedua pipiku. Sangat lembut dan empuk.

Ku buka mataku pelan. Tampaklah wajah Nami yang tepat diatas kepalaku.

"Nami~" aku langsung memeluknya. "yokatta, kau ada disini"

**End Luffy POV**

.

Tiba-tiba Luffy membuka matanya.

"Nami~" teriak Luffy dan langsung memeluk tubuh Nami. Semua mata melotot melihat Luffy.

Nami yang kaget karena Luffy memeluknya, sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk kepala Luffy kini tergolek disamping tubuhnya.

"Lu-ffy" ucapan Choper mengusik Luffy yang memeluk Nami. Dengan segera dilepaskan pelukannya pada Nami.

"ZORO...USOP...CHOPER...ROBIN...FRANKY...BROOK" Luffy melihat teman-temannya satu persatu. "SAN.. san-ji kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali" Luffy sudah mau mendekati Sanji. Namun tangan Robin yang tumbuh dilantai kapal menahannya.

"na-ni? Hei kalian! Sanji.. kenapa dengan sanji?" Luffy menatap teman-temannya. "Choper. Cepat kau periksa Sanji. Apa dia sakit"

"Lu-luffy. kau bicara apa? Sanji tidak kenapa-kenapa. Malah kami tadi sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa. Luffy?" Usop melompat kedepan Luffy.

Luffy celingak-celinguk. Bingung. Antara bodoh dan tidak mengerti.

"ne, tadi aku mencari-cari kalian. Sampai aku mencium wangi jeruk dan aku mengikuti asal wanginya, tapi aku terbawa angin dan Ah! ternyata kalian disini" cerita Luffy.

Semua menatap Nami saat mendengar cerita Luffy. semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Nami. Segera Nami menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"hah... pantas saja wangi tadi jeruk. Wangi dirimu Nami" ucap Luffy dengan polosnya. "sungguh enak wanginya, Nami"

Nampak wajah ketakutan menghiasi wajah Usop dan Choper mendengar ucapan Luffy. _Luffy cari mati_. Robin terkekeh. Zoro yang merasa keadaan sudah tidak genting melangkah menuju tiang kapal sambil menguap, Franky dengan mengucap kata 'SUPER' menepuk pundak Luffy dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Brook yang kini langsung memainkan biolanya dan bernyanyi lagu romantis di dekat Zoro yang sudah bersiap memejamkan matanya. Terlihat Zoro yang kesal memukul kepala Brook dengan sarung pedangnya. Dan Brook menangkis dengan penggesek biola.

Semburat merah yang tadi berada di pipi Nami, terlihat telah pindah ke dahinya. Kedua alisnya terpaut.

"ne-Nami. Itu wangi dirimu kan?"

_LUFFY BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI. _Dengan cepat Usop dan Choper berlari menjauh. Mereka berdua tidak mau jadi sasaran kemarahan Nami. Mereka sangat takut.

BAG BUG BAG BUG

"it-ttai" ucap Luffy mengelus pipinya yang bengap. Tiga tingkat benjolan dikepalanya langsung muncul seiring Nami menyelesaikan tugasnya mempermak wajah dan kepala Luffy.

Sanji yang tadi wajahnya merah padam sekarang sudah kembali normal. Kini dirinya sedang menari-nari dan menyerukan 'Mellorine' pada Nami yang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Na-mi. Kenapa kau memukulku. Lagi" Luffy manyun. "aku jujur, Nami. Wangimu memang jeruk yang enak"

"yah yah, aku sudah tau Luffy" Nami mengayunkan tangannya keudara.

Luffy hanya menatap punggung Nami sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "ah, padahal aku makin suka aroma dan wangi Nami"

.

.

Luffy yang bodoh, semua kru tau. Zoro yang tukang tidur, semua kru tau. Usop yang tukang bohong, semua kecuali Luffy dan Choper (#dilempar Luffy dan Choper) tau. Robin yang hobi baca, semua kru tau. Nami yang mata duitan (#ditendang Nami), semua kru juga tau. Apa saja yang mereka sukai, semua kru tau.

Namun satu yang tak semua tau. Setiap malam mulai hari itu. Selalu ada penghuni baru didalam kamar tidur Nami. Seperti saat ini.

"Na-mi" bisik Luffy sangat pelan. Luffy bukan sengaja bersuara pelan namun suaranya terbenam dalam dekapan Nami. Kepalanya terbenam dalam didada Nami yang berbalut tank-top berwarna biru tua. "aroma tubuhmu sungguh wangi, Nami"

Wajah Nami sukses semakin merah. Namun ia menikmati dekapan erat dan hangat Luffy. bahkan ia juga menikmati setiap kali Luffy mengecap lembut bibirnya. Nami tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya lagi, kini dia pasrahkan segala rasa dalam hatinya. Sadar kalau Luffy begitu berarti baginya dan dirinya tak mau sampai kehilangan pria itu.

Setiap malam, setiap dinginnya udara luar. Keduanya hanya merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

**Flashback On**

Tok tok

Ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat Nami harus membawa tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu itu walau rasanya berat untuk melangkah, entahlah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas atau sebenarnya hatinyalah yang lemah.

Kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang. Betapa takut dirinya kehilangan Luffy.

Baru ia akui sekarang, dirinya memang benar menyayangi manusia karet itu bukan sekedar seorang sahabat atau nakama. Lebih dari itu. Nami merasakan lebih dari yang ia rasakan kepada Zoro, Usop, Sanji, Choper, Franky, Brook bahkan kepada Robin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak keduanya setelah Nojiko.

Ia mencintai Luffy.

Yah. Dia yakin saat ini, begitulah perasaannya.

Cklek.

Nami membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan menarik kenop pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu. Nami terpaku menatap sosok yang dulu lebih pendek darinya itu dan sekarang tubuh itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

Jantung Nami berdetak dengan cepat dan kencangnya, hingga dirinya yakin Luffy dapat mendengar detakan itu.

.

Luffy masih terpaku didepan pintu kamar Nami yang terbuka. Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap.

"hm.." Luffy mulai bersuara. "aku boleh masuk Nami?" Luffy menunjuk kedalam kamar Nami.

Nami hanya mengangguk. Luffy langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Nami. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur Nami. Dan Nami memutuskan duduk dibangku yang sebelumnya ia putar untuk menghadap Luffy.

"ne, Luffy. ada perlu apa? kau mau meminjam uang dariku?" tanya Nami to the point

"tentu tidak Nami." Jawab Luffy cepat. "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya. "apa?"

"itu. Ano. Aduh, aku?" Luffy meremas tangannya. Merasa bingung mesti mulai darimana. Nami hanya diam dan menunggu lanjutan ucapan Luffy yang bahkan belum dimulai.

"Gomen, Nami" ucap Luffy membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Nami kaget. Matanya melotot. Apa? Luffy minta maaf? Nami merasa bingung.

"hn.. minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Nami.

"untuk ciuman itu dan..." Luffy menatap Nami. Terlihat reaksi Nami mendelik kepadanya.

_Ciuman? Dia tau itu namanya ciuman. Aku pikir dia tak tau namanya apa yang dia lakukan. _Batin Nami.

Namun Nami masih diam. "pelukan itu"

* * *

Luffy tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Dia tau apa yang ia lakukan pada nami. Ciuman. Pelukan. Selama ini dirinya hanya mengikuti apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya dan ia segera melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan, termasuk apa yang ia lakukan pada Nami. Entah mengapa saat pertama kali bibirnya menyentuh bibir Nami dan rasanya seperti mengecap rasa jeruk, maka saat itu pula ia jadi ketagihan untuk mengecap dan menghisap rasa jeruk itu.

Saat pelukan itu pun dirinya terbuai, aroma itu benar-benar memabukkan. Menggoda untuk dihirup sedalamnya pada penciumannya. Maka dari itulah dirinya disini.

Mengetuk pintu kamar Nami dan kini sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Nami. Luffy ingin Mengecap dan menghisap lagi rasa jeruk, menghirup lagi aroma dan wangi jeruk yang ada pada Nami.

"entah mengapa, akupun tak tau. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Ingin merasakannya lagi. Aku.." Luffy berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Nami. "aku mau melakukannya lagi denganmu"

Nami hanya menatap Luffy. mencari kebenaran kata-kata Luffy. dirinya curiga kalau-kalau sosok yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah sosok yang asli, pria bodoh yang ia cintai. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala semuanya sama. Tak ada yang aneh pada rupanya. Hanya Nami aneh, Luffy dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sungguh benar-benar bukan Luffy.

"bolehkah? Nami?" pertanyaan Luffy membuyarkan pikiran Nami.

Tangan Luffy memegang dagu dan menengadahkan wajah Nami. Keduanya saling menatap. Wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Sedikit lagi. Beberapa senti lagi bibir keduanya akan menyatu bahkan hidung mereka telah lebih dulu bersentuhan. Namun dengan cepat Luffy mengangkat tubuh Nami dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi ketiak Nami.

"Kyaaaaa" Nami sedikit berteriak kaget.

Dengan cepat Luffy membaringkan tubuh Nami di tempat tidur dan segera dirinya memposisikan diri berada diatas tubuh Nami. Nami menahan dada Luffy dengan tangannya. Menghalangi Luffy untuk benar-benar menindihnya.

Sangat pelan Luffy menyingkirkan tangan Nami dari dadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nami.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen...****Minnasan...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer**: Eichiro Oda tetap pemilik One Piece

**Rate : Semi-M**

Maafkan Author jika ini agak sedikit Mesum, entah kenapa Author sedang terserang wabah Fanfic-Mesum

*Membungkukkan Tubuh. "Gomen Minna-sai"

.

**Arigatou minnasan**

Neyta Minaira

Ryuu

Widy

NamikazeNoah

vaneela

Kina Echizen

kanginbrother

Hikaru Kisekine

Chuuu-Chan

.

.

**"bolehkah? Nami?" pertanyaan Luffy membuyarkan pikiran Nami.**

**Tangan Luffy memegang dagu dan menengadahkan wajah Nami. Keduanya saling menatap. Wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Sedikit lagi. Beberapa senti lagi bibir keduanya akan menyatu bahkan hidung mereka telah lebih dulu bersentuhan. Namun dengan cepat Luffy mengangkat tubuh Nami dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi ketiak Nami.**

**"Kyaaaaa" Nami sedikit berteriak kaget.**

**Dengan cepat Luffy membaringkan tubuh Nami di tempat tidur dan segera dirinya memposisikan diri berada diatas tubuh Nami. Nami menahan dada Luffy dengan tangannya. Menghalangi Luffy untuk benar-benar menindihnya.**

**Sangat pelan Luffy menyingkirkan tangan Nami dari dadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nami.**

.

* * *

.

~o(0)o~

.

Luffy langsung merasakan manis jeruk dari bibir yang kini ia kecap. Dihisapnya pelan untuk merasakan lebih banyak manisnya jeruk. Rasanya enak sekali. Luffy semakin mendalamkan bibirnya pada bibir Nami. Tangannya mengelus pipi Nami yang lembut.

"Hhnn" Nami mendesah merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya mabuk. Terbuai dengan kecapan dan hisapan Luffy pada bibirnya. Dibukanya sedikit mulutnya untuk mencuri setidaknya sedikit udara agar ia tak kehabisan nafas.

Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Nami, mencari lidah Nami untuk diajaknya bertarung dengan lidahnya. Sungguh Luffy sangat menyukai rasa dari bibir bahkan lidah Nami.

Luffy yang kehabisan nafas melepaskan kecupannya. Kini dirinya beralih ke leher Nami. Ia ingin mencoba apakah rasanya sama dengan rasa bibir itu. Karena aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Nami juga rasa jeruk.

Nami mengerang saat kecupan Luffy menyerang lehernya. Bukan hanya kecupan, Luffy memperlakukan lehernya sama dengan bibirnya tadi. Mengecap dan menghisap. Nami yakin saat ini titik itu sudah pasti membekas merah. Nami menarik kepala Luffy menjauh dari lehernya.

Nami menggelengkan kepala menghadap Luffy. Luffy menatap Nami sekilas setelah itu langsung menghambur membenamkan kepalanya didada Nami. Nami pun memeluk kepala Luffy, mendekapnya. Rasa hangat mengalir disekujur tubuh mereka. Biarlah seperti ini. biarlah dalam posisi ini.

Luffy suka aroma ini.

Nami suka dengan kehangatan ini.

.

~o(0)o~

.

"Luffy" panggil Nami pelan. Disentuhnya pipi kiri Luffy.

"Hn.."

"Sudah hampir pagi, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu"

Luffy menatap Nami sendu. "Kau mengusirku, Nami"

Nami menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Luffy. Bisa bermasalah jika ada yang tau kau ada di dalam kamarku"

"Ke-kenapa? Inikan kapalku. Apa masalahnya?"

"Baka" Nami memukul pelan dahi Luffy. "Tentu saja masalah, kau laki-laki dan aku wanita"

"Tapi, Nami.." protes Luffy.

"Sudahlah, kau harus segera ke kamarmu. Sebelum yang lain melihatnya. Nanti malam kau bisa kembali lagi"

"Benarkah?" Luffy blushing.

"Hn.. Dan setiap malam" Nami mengangguk. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yosh" ucap Luffy yang sudah berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kamarku" Luffy mengecup sekilas bibir Nami. Pria itu berlari menuju pintu. "_Oyasumi_" ucap Luffy seraya menutup pintu kamar Nami.

Sepeninggal Luffy, Nami bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju cermin, sebuah bercak merah bertengger di lehernya. Nami menarik laci meja kerjanya. Mengambil plester yang ada disana dan menempelkannya pada bercak merah itu.

"Cukup menutupi" Ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

**Flashback Off**

.

~o(0)o~

.

"Nami-swan. Kau ingin sarapan diruang makan atau aku bawakan sarapanmu ke kamar?" Ucap Sanji yang berada diluar pintu kamar Nami.

"Tidak perlu, Sanji-kun. Aku akan segera ke ruang makan" Jawab Nami dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah Nami-swan" Sanji berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada kru Topi jerami yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka, minus Nami yang sejak tadi belum datang dan Sanji memutuskan untuk mendatanginya karena saat tadi dirinya menyuruh Usop untuk memanggil Nami, Usop menolaknya dengan berdalih bahwa dirinya benar-benar kelaparan tingkat tinggi seolah dirinya belum menyentuh makanan sejak setahun yang lalu. _Memang dasar, tukang bohong. _Semua mata menatap Usop saat dia mengatakan alasannya tak mau memanggil Nami tadi.

"Ah.. Nami-swan. Kau lama sekali keluar. Apa kau sakit" Sanji mendekati Nami yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. Nami melangkah menuju bangku yang kosong diantara Zoro dan Robin. Tepat dihadapan Luffy.

Luffy yang sedang asyik menyantap dagingnya menoleh pada Nami yang ada dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut dan dia menunjuk pada leher Nami.

"Nami. Kau sakit? Apa itu yang ada di lehermu?" Tanya Luffy yang benar-benar innocent.

"Uhuuuk uhuuuk" Nami tersedak oleh sandwich yang baru saja ia gigit. Melotot pada Luffy. _Apa-apaan dirinya itu. Dengan polosnya bertanya ini apa? ini karena ulahmu, Luffy. _batin Nami.

Mendengar ucapan Luffy tadi dan respon yang terjadi pada Nami, membuat seluruh mata menatap Nami dan Luffy bergantian.

"Betul Nami, bahkan kali ini plester itu semakin banyak menempel di lehermu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Usop menunjuk leher Nami.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Biar nanti aku yang periksa. Takut itu sesuatu yang bu.." ucapan Choper terhenti.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" Nami menyentuh plester yang ada di leher sebelah kirinya. "I-ni cuma, di-gigit nya-muk" Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Jwi-kwa kwau twidwak awpwa-awpwa. awkwu twak pwerlwu khwawawatwir" (jika kau tidak apa-apa aku tak perlu khawatir) ucap Luffy masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Mendengar ucapan Luffy, semua yang berada di meja makanpun tak bersuara lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

.

~o(0)o~

.

Siang yang terik saat yang tepat untuk menikmati segelas juice yang dingin dan bersantai di bawa payung pantai di atas dek kapal.

"Nami-chan. Apa aku salah lihat atau tidak, ada bercak merah di belakang telinga-mu" kata yang diucapkan Robin kata yang biasa dan wanita berambut hitam itu bahkan mengucapkan itu sembari masih menatap dan menyimak buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Namun lain bagi Nami, seketika wajahnya berubah merah.

"Apa kau terkena alergi? Atau panas matahari hari ini membuat kau mengeluarkan bercak-bercak di se...ki..tar..."

Nami tak tahan lagi mendengar kelanjutan pertanyaan Robin. Dirinya ingin segera melarikan diri. Dilepaskannya kacamata hitam yang bertengger pada hidungnya dan beranjak berdiri dari posisi nyamannya di atas kursi pantai yang tadi menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Robin. Tidak ada satu-pun penyakit yang sedang menyerangku saat ini. Seperti ucapanku tadi pagi, ini bercak gigitan..." Nami terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya kian memerah mengingat hal yang sebenarnya membentuk bercak merah itu. "Nyamuk" Ucap Nami menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan berjalan menjauhi Robin menuju kamarnya.

"Fufufufu..." Robin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Nami yang terlihat salah tingkah saat dirinya mengungkit lagi masalah bercak merah pada leher Nami.

Sebenarnya Robin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nami tanpa gadis penggila Jeruk itu berkata jujur padanya. Sebagai seorang wanita satu-satunya teman Nami di atas kapal dan juga sebagai teman berbagi kisah perempuan, fasion, hobi dan juga... soal perasaan. Robin tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Nami dan sang kapten seperti yang pernah ia lihat malam itu.

.

**~o()o~ Flashback On ~o(0)o~**

**.  
**

Malam telah larut namun rasa penasaran dengan isi lebih dalam buku yang tengah dipegangnya membuat Robin beranjak menuju dapur kapal untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi agar dapat terus membuka mata dan menyerap semakin banyak info dalam buku itu.

Secangkir kopi sudah didapatnya, aroma kafein yang cukup menyengat mengusir penciumannya untuk terus menghirup aroma yang benar-benar disukainya itu.

"Kyaaaaa"

Pekikan itu terdengar dari dalam kamar sang navigator, Robin yakin suara itu benar adalah milik Nami. Segera bertindak dan gegabah itu bukanlah milik Nico Robin. Walau dia merasa khawatir dan takut-takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Nami, namun dia masih tak mau langsung bergerak.

Menunggu apakah ada lagi suara yang akan terdengar dari dalam kamar Nami atau malah suara pekikan kembali yang Nami keluarkan membuat Robin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Hhnn" kali ini Robin yakin mendengar desahan nafas yang tertahan.

Robin tidak sama dengan para kru topi jerami yang lain, Robin tergolong mampu dan cukup pintar membaca situasi yang ada dan Robin sudah cukup dewasa mendengar suara desahan yang seperti baru saja terdengar olehnya dari dalam kamar Nami.

Dia bisa menduga kegiatan apa yang tengah dilakukan sang navigator selarut ini, yang jelas ia amat tau bahwa kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan dan memabukkan, siapapun yang melakukannya pasti ketagihan dan kecanduan itu terus mendapati kenikmatan itu. Kenikmatan yang didasarkan pleh sebuah rasa suka, sayang dan cinta. Namun Robin menjadi penasaran siapa gerangan yang menjadi partner Nami dalam kegiatannya itu.

Robin memutuskan untuk membaca di bawah tiang utama kapal dengan menghadap langsung ke arah kamar Nami.

.

~o(0)o~

.

Blam

Kurang satu jam Robin menelusuri lagi setiap baris kata dari buku sejarah "Dunia Baru" itu segera terusik oleh suara pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Robin menoleh dan menutup bukunya.

Tak seperti dugaannya, sesosok yang terlihat jelas di depan pintu kamar Nami itu tak nampak terkejut, dengan menghadiahkan Robin sebuah cengiran sang kapten yang terkenal dengan sebutan topi jerami itu tanpa aba-aba langsung bergerak mendatangi Robin.

"Yo, Robin. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luffy Innocent.

Robin tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Membaca buku" Ujarnya mengangkat bahu dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang sedang memegang buku.

"Kau tidak tidur? bukankah sekarang sudah larut malam?" Luffy menopang dagunya dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur, kapten? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam kamar Nami selarut ini?" Robin menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Hm... Apa ya?" Tanya Luffy yang masih saja innocent. "Apa harus! Aku katakan padamu, Robin?" Luffy terlihat berpikir.

"Fufufu... Kalau kau merasa tak perlu mengatakannya padaku, yah jangan katakan!"

"Shishishi... Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin. Aku menyukai aroma dari Nami. Kau tau, Robin? Aromanya begitu haruuuum... Entah mengapa aku begitu menyukainya dan aku mau lagi untuk menghirup aroma itu."

"Fufufuuu"

"Hei, Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Eh..."

"Kau mencintai Nami?"

"Benarkah?" Bola mata Luffy melebar.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kap..ten..."

"Apa aku mencintai Nami? Apa itu 'Cinta'? Robin!"

Robin terdiam sesaat.

"Cinta itu apa? Seperti apa?" Ucap Luffy tak sabar.

"Apa kau suka melihat Nami bahagia dan tertawa?" Luffy tak menjawab namun ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau suka melihat Nami bersedih dan menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Sergah Luffy cepat. "Aku tak suka melihat airmatanya saat menangis"

"Apa kau selalu ingin bertemu dan melihatnya?" Luffy kembali mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin terpisah dari Nami?"

"Tidak!" Kali ini Luffy berdiri dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Tak akan ada yang boleh memisahkan kita lagi"

"Fufufu... Tentu saja, kapten. Tak akan lagi ada yang terpisah diantara kita" Ucap Robin terkekeh yang melihat sang kapten sudah mulai bermain dengan emosinya dan nampak serius.

"Jadi itu yang dibilang cinta. Apa aku juga mencintaimu, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Choper, Franky, Brook?"

"Betul. Kau mencintai kami semua, kapten. Tapi terhadap Nami berbeda" Ucapan Robin membuat kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada Luffy mengendur dan jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau menyukai bibir Nami? Apa kau menyukai tubuh Nami? Apa kau ingin menciumnya? Apa kau ingin memeluknya?"

"I...ya" Luffy mengangguk dan tanpa sadar semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Dan apa kau juga ingin mencium kami? apa kau juga ingin memeluk kami?"

Luffy mengerutkan dahinya dan menautkan kedua sisi alisnya.

"Kurasa tidak!" Ucap Luffy pasti. "Zoro pasti memenggal kepalaku jika kulakukan itu padanya, Sanji sudah pasti aku akan diiris dan direbus olehnya. Ussop tak akan mau melakukannya, Choper cukup kuletakkan di atas pundakku saja. Franky dan Brook tentu saja aku tak mau, tubuh mereka begitu keras, aku suka tubuh Nami yang empuk" Jawab Luffy ringan.

Robin hanya memperhatikan sang kapten. "Dan kau Robin!" Luffy terdiam sesaat. Dipandangnya sosok wanita tinggi dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Ya kapten" Robin terlihat menunggu kata-kata yang diucapkan Luffy.

"Apa kau mau mencium dan memelukku?"

"Jika kau inginkan itu" Robin beranjak dari posisinya mendekati Luffy.

"Aku rasa aku yang tak mau" Ucap Luffy.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Robin yang sudah mendekat pada Luffy.

"Entahlah" Jawab Luffy mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya tak mau saja"

"Itulah mengapa kubilang kau mencintai Nami, kapten topi jerami"

Luffy tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Robin melihat bahwa tanda itu menjelaskan sang kapten mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

.

**~o(0)o~ Flashback Off ~o(0)o~**

**.**

~o(0)o~

.

Nami menarik sebuah garis menggunakan pensil dan penggaris pada selembar kertas putih besar yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan gambar peta pulau shabondy.

"Nami" Suara panggilan itu terdengar dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Nami menoleh sekilas.

"Luffy. Sedang apa kau disana?"

Luffy melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekati Nami.

Nami kembali menorehkan pensilnya pada sketsa peta shabondy itu, mengacuhkan Luffy yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Aku mencintai Nami" Ucap Luffy tepat di belakang telinga Nami. Bola mata Nami melebar, Seketika Nami tercekat mendengar ucapan Luffy barusan. Tak ayal semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, gerakan tangannya pun terhenti dan terasa kaku.

Kedua tangan Luffy menyelinap dibawah kedua tangan Nami dan menautkan keduanya melingkari pinggang ramping itu. Nami benar-benar merasa serangan jantung melandanya, dengan mendengar ucapan Luffy saja membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, apalagi merasakan lembutnya lengan yang kini memeluk pinggangnya.

Wajah Nami berwarna merah pekat. "Lu...ffy..." Ucapnya lirih. Gadis oranye itu berusaha kuat mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. "A...pa yang kau ucapkan?" Tanya Nami malu-malu, sejujurnya ia begitu bahagia mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari Luffy barusan.

"Aku baru tau kalau aku mencintaimu, Nami" Luffy membalikkan tubuh Nami menghadapnya, dan segera mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Nami. Mengecup Singkat namun begitu dalam kecupan yang Luffy berikan membuat Nami terbuai. Luffy menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Nami.

Tangan kanan Nami menyentuh wajah Luffy dan ia tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintai Luffy"

"Shishishi..." Luffy kembali menarik wajah Nami untuk kembali mendapatkan ciumannya lagi dari Nami, dan kali ini ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan semakin mendalam, saling menghisap dan menumpahkan segala perasaan mereka berdua. Keduanya begitu terbuai hingga tak menyadari sosok Sanji yang mematung di ambang pintu dengan baki berisi segelas minuman dingin dan sepiring cake coklat yang hendak diberikannya kepada Nami.

Sanji mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya karena marah, namun emosinya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Robin tersenyum pada Sanji yang menoleh.

"Biarkan saja!" Ucap Robin sepelan mungkin, tak ingin Luffy dan Nami mengetahui keberadaan Sanji dan dirinya di depan pintu itu. Robin menarik keluar tubuh Sanji dari dalam ruangan. Menutup pintu tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku tau Luffy dan Nami saling mencintai, mereka juga tau itu" Robin menunjuk lima orang kru yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman dan tawa yang ditahan oleh masing-masing pemiliknya.

Walau dengan helaan nafas yang berat Sanji akhirnya tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku lihat Nami bahagia dengan calon raja lautan itu"

.

.

~o(0)o~

FIN

~o(0)o~

.

.


End file.
